


testing limits

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wasn't sure how she'd been talked into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	testing limits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "predicament bondage."

Ruby wasn't sure how she'd been talked into this but she'd be (even more) damned if she wasn't turned on by the anticipation as Sam moved around her, something dark and intriguing brewing beneath the sensitive surface.

Arms bound behind her back in a web of ties stretching from elbow to wrist, she stood naked in front of the locked door, nipples pebbling in the cool air of the motel room while Sam carefully lifted her dark hair over her shoulders to leave her breasts bare.

Her bare feet rested at the edge of a Devil's Trap, preventing her from moving that last foot to the door and enabling Sam to stand in front of her, a knowing smirk on his face as he dangled a pair of nipple clamps in her face.

"You ready?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, projecting an air of false confidence as she shrugged. "Whenever you are. Can't wait to see what tricks the big bad Sam Winchester has up his sleeve."

Sam just chuckled, smile darker than the beaming puppy grin she'd seen when Dean was alive. "Wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

His fingers pinched her nipples but he didn't touch her anywhere else while he rolled them into hard nubs before closing clamps around them each in turn. Ruby closed her eyes at the sensation, feeling a twinge low in her belly at the pleasurable pain, before they flew open again when Sam tugged hard on the joining chain.

Held back by the Devil's Trap, she was forced to her tiptoes as Sam skilfully looped the chain around the plastic coat-hook on the door and then stepped back, admiring his handiwork and asking cockily, "What do you think?"

Gasping at the pain in her nipples, Ruby struggled to keep her balance as she answered, "Inventive..."

Sam laughed again, moving back behind her. "How long do you think you can stay like this, Ruby? How long before you beg me to take those clamps off?"

Finding her balance, she let confidence fill her voice as she replied, "As long as you want me to."

Sam made a small noise of contemplation before shrugging and walking to a chair. "I'll be over here. Let me know when you get bored."

Almost yelping at the unfairness, Ruby squared her shoulders, focusing on something else other than the pain in her nipples and leg muscles.

The seconds dragged by. Her eyes fixed on the cracked paint on the door but her body soon shook with the exertion of staying on her toes. Every time the strain to her breasts seemed worth it, she rocked back down to relieve her legs and was instantly reminded that it wasn't.

Sweat trickled between her over-sensitized breasts as she struggled to keep her breathing even and her toes wiggled impatiently against the rough carpet, hating the chalk symbol that kept her in place.

Unable to turn around, Ruby could still feel Sam's gaze on her, tracing over her bound arms as she fought stubbornly to stay upright. Cringing, she felt herself getting wetter under his observation, the powerlessness of the position and the borderline enjoyable tugs to her nipples making her clench her thighs together in desperation.

She almost sighed with relief when she heard Sam move back over to her but that relief vanished again when Sam's hands rested on her hips, low voice murmuring in her ear, "You having fun yet?"

"Tons," she shot back through gritted teeth.

Sam 'hmm'ed and Ruby couldn't stop the whimper leaving her mouth when his hand edged between her legs, feeling the unmistakeable dampness there.

This time his chuckle was triumphant. "Wow. Looks like you are having fun." The dangerous edge was back. "Maybe I should leave you like this all night..."

"No!" she cried before she could control herself and Sam smiled.

"Let me help."

His arms wrapped around her, large hands moving over her torso greedily. She moaned and then whimpered again when he groped at her tortured breasts before slipping his hands between her legs. One moved against her pussy, thumbing her clit roughly, while her other started to push her thighs apart as she continued to wobble helplessly on her tiptoes.

She groaned as her legs parted slowly, hips thrusting up into the strokes of Sam's fingers and fiery pain shooting to her nipples at the movement. Sam's strong body pressed against her back and she let her head fall against his chest, begging needily, "Sam, please..."

"What?" he asked, amusement in his voice as one large finger thrust inside and sent a tremor through her body. "What are you begging me for?"

Ruby honestly didn't know, body trembling against his as she pleaded, "Sam, please, please, I need..."

"What do you need?" he asked again, thumb on her clit making her arch up and cry out. "You want me to let you go? Or do you want to come?" His teeth grazed her neck. "I'm only going to give you one."

Lost in the rhythm of his strokes of her clit, Ruby cried out weakly, "Come... I want to come. Please, Sam..."

He kissed her neck, strokes picking up in intensity as he gave her what she needed. His other hand moved to her breasts again, cupping and squeezing as each spark of pain pushed her closer to the edge, legs shaking violently under her.

Grinding desperately against Sam's hand, she felt him snap the clamps off her nipples. Crying in pain and ecstasy, she came at the resulting blood rush and collapsed into Sam's arms as the aftershocks coursed through her.

Trembling with exhaustion, Ruby hovered on the edge of consciousness and Sam's pleased smirk was the last thing she saw before darkness overwhelmed her.


End file.
